


Nexus

by DarthRiver



Category: Aḿ Jín | Running Out of Time (1999), 暗战
Genre: Alternate Universe - Groundhog Day (1993) Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthRiver/pseuds/DarthRiver
Summary: 何尚生卡在了10月13日这一天
Relationships: 何尚生/张生
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

何尚生被闹钟惊醒，挣扎着抬手给了闹钟一记狠拍，本想继续再睡上五分钟，但手上用力实在过猛，直接一掌把闹钟糊到了地上。  
玻璃碎裂的声音让他的睡意也跟着一起烟消云散，他叹气，挣扎起身。先是找来了扫把将他的闹钟残骸草草收拾了一下便随手丢在一边。  
也许是昨晚的炸鸡吃得有些多，何尚生的胃有点不太舒服，拖着脚步凑到餐桌边给自己倒了一杯水。  
桌上的一样东西几乎是立刻吸引了他的视线，他盯着那张写着13的普通圆形杯垫有些发愣，喝到一半的水漾成玻璃杯里的小小海浪冲刷在他嘴唇上。他明明早就把这东西藏进了家里，没有作为证物封存进差馆的证物房，而是在放走了张生以后被他悄悄地滑进西装口袋。  
何尚生还记得这张杯垫在一天过去之后饱受摧残，原先平整的表面多了许多惨不忍睹的褶皱，他甚至还把杯垫夹进书本里希望能稍微挽回些它曾经的模样。但他从那之后便再也没去看过，那本夹着杯垫的书也被他塞回书架上便再没去动过。  
说到底，他也从来没去想过自己究竟是为什么会私自留下这张杯垫。  
何尚生扭头看向玄关，大门依旧反锁着，没有任何痕迹表明昨晚有可疑人士进出过。  
他皱起眉头困惑不已，突然响起的电话铃吓得何尚生一抖，险些把没喝完的水都泼到地上。  
“喂？”  
黄启发的声音每次都能让他的心情变得半是恼怒半是好笑，但显然这次不属于一般情况，因为他说出来的话让更加困惑了。  
“你准备好了没啊？”  
“准备什么？”  
黄启发在听筒对面发出了不耐烦的叹息，又像是想起了什么一样清了清喉咙：“就是你昨晚说过的关于财务公司打劫的罪犯今天会到酒吧来的事啊？”  
“……”  
何尚生的第一反应是想破口大骂黄启发又在搞什么鬼，但他残存的理性迫使他保持住了沉默。  
“我们十分钟以后到你楼下接你，别着急啊。”  
十分钟和别着急根本是两个概念，何尚生旋风般冲进卫生间开始洗漱，黄启发给他的时间根本让他没空认真思考现在的情况。  
在他抓起桌上的杯垫冲出家门前唯一能做的确认工作只有瞟了一眼日历，紧挨着画过叉的日期再次印证了他的预感。  
10月13日，最后一天。

坐上车以后的何尚生一言不发，引得坐在驾驶席的黄启发频频不顾安全驾驶扭头偷瞄他到底在干什么，何尚生当然注意到了他的举动，但也没精力去理睬他。  
得到空闲开始他早已开始进行确认，手机日期10月13日，街上所有圣诞节的装饰全部消失，仿佛他昨夜抱着炸鸡桶走在路上看到听到的那些圣诞庆祝都是幻梦一场。在黄启发没有回头的时候他又偷偷掐了一下大腿，就连疼痛也没能把他叫醒。  
他不明白为什么，更想不通这事是如何发生，但唯一能确定的事实就只有他一个人被从两个多月之后又重新丢回了10月13日这一天。  
黄启发将车停在了路边，还没来得及对何尚生多说几句就已经只见到他急匆匆下车的背影和一句隐约的叮嘱：“不要在对讲机里乱说话。”  
他还记得自己当时的心情。被无尽的办公室琐事困扰的文职工作因为遇到这一个人而变得完全不同，那人知晓他平时上班都做些什么，遇到这样一个谜题时会有什么样的反应。何尚生永远也不会承认对方说的话完全正确，三天来一直都是他被对方牵着鼻子走，而当时推开酒吧大门的他还觉得是自己破解了一个大难题而沾沾自喜。  
他第二次在同一时间推开同样一扇门，熟悉的感觉荒诞又不真实。何尚生看到那个早已离开的人坐在吧台前，一边目不转睛地盯着电视里播放的动画一边悠闲地享用自己的早餐，他突然觉得自己像是被丢进了倒过带的影碟里，在所有的人物里只有他一个人提前看过了后面所有的内容。  
他走过去，在对方开口之前便已经坐在了位置上。张生一口吞下剩下的三明治，腮帮被食物撑得鼓起，活像一只无害的仓鼠。  
何尚生把口袋里的杯垫和照片一起拿给张生看，青年得意地笑，说着与他记忆里毫无分别的话，他开始觉得有些无趣。  
“你觉得是你把我引到这里来的。”  
张生挑起了眉头：“难道从何督察的推理结果里还能找到不同的答案吗？”  
自负的混蛋，但何尚生找不到反驳的论据，只能强行咽下更多不服输的话，彼此都是聪明人，说多便已等于是认输。  
他用不耐烦的动作掩饰自己不太正常的情绪，指了指后门的方向，却没料到张生离开时搭上他肩的手和凑到耳边亲昵的低语。  
“最后一天了，再让我耍耍你吧，何督察。”  
何尚生咬紧牙关深呼吸，在心里默数到五，左手边是推门而出的张生，身后是推门进来的黄启发，他抬起手指制止黄启发要脱口而出的话，又稍微等了几秒，直接无视了黄sir的一脸委屈，起身从酒吧后门追了出去。当然他倒是没忘记要放轻动作，放慢脚步，他可不敢轻视了张生的反跟踪手段和警惕性，好在他现在唯一的优势便是他放走张生的举动能让这个混蛋稍微放松些对他的警戒，毕竟这自负的人已经默认了何尚生会按照他的规则继续玩完这个游戏。  
酒吧后门直通的巷子只有一个出口，何尚生不免觉得自己快步跟上躲在巷子口只探个头想看看张生到底往哪个方向走了的行为真的很像跟踪狂，于是他又对自己说一切都是为了调查。  
他最后只是用一只眼睛瞄到张生上了一辆车牌是DW9363的小巴便迅速躲回巷子里，生怕被张生瞥到。黄启发也适时地追了出来，脸上还是那副迷惑又委屈的样子，让何尚生看了便觉得心烦。  
“你等的人到底在哪？”  
“走了啊。”  
黄启发要急，被何尚生按住肩膀。  
“我有个办法保证你升官，要不要听？”  
黄启发拼命点头，何尚生满意地将上钩的鱼往岸上拖：“但你得帮我个小小的忙，帮我查一下这个车牌号的小巴发车路线。”  
都已经是完成过一次的事，何尚生交代起注意事项来自然是轻车熟路，好在黄启发也实在是迟钝，根本没有意识到何尚生给他讲的这个计划到底为何会详细到如此可疑的地步，最后也只是认真地去按照他说的去做准备，也没继续问何尚生问小巴车路线到底是想做什么。

离晚上保龄球馆的一出好戏还剩下大半天的时间，何尚生干脆直接冲进办公室开始给自己的手下们派活。  
沿着小巴车从酒吧开始的每一站为中心查找附近数月内新租出去的房屋，这活计繁琐又累人，他所有的手下都在怨声载道，何尚生自己也是硬着头皮才能继续努力从大海一样的资料里寻找一些蛛丝马迹。他自己也知道这样的行为基本等于无用功，但是想要找到张生老巢的想法从酒吧一别之后便死死卡在了他脑内。  
到最后他也不得不承认，在缺少资源和线索的情况下，他这样的调查只是浪费了所有人的一天时间，还让所有人患上职业病的风险大大增加了。  
到了五点所有人都欢呼着一溜烟逃出了办公室，又一次剩何尚生一人坐在位子上发呆。  
他搓了搓脸，强打起已经被资料海冲刷得疲倦不堪的精神，准备前往保龄球馆。

就像酒吧一样，他的10月13日被分割成了数块，保龄球馆也仿佛是一个被图钉钉住的片段，何尚生能完全掌握的只有他自己的闲暇时间，对于这几个时间段内发生的事件则完全像是看电影回放。固定的地点，固定的人物，固定的发展，固定的对话，他就连看到穿着干练西装裙套装出现的张生自来熟地拎着他那天价钻石坐到他身边也不会那么吃惊了……  
好吧也许还是有那么点吃惊。  
不过好歹这次他没有惊到站起身来了。套着假发的张生弯着他好看的眼睛有些好笑地望他，何尚生之前便觉得此人最适合女装的也许就只有他那双眼了，张生是个很英俊的男人是没错，但这也意味着他离适合女装差了十万八千里，更不要说这人不知是疏忽还是故意（何尚生更偏向后者），甚至不对自己的喉结做任何遮掩。  
“钻石在这里，想必何督察知道要怎样做。”  
他大大方方地接过张生递来的钻石，等着张生叫他来个临别的吻。  
张生眨眨眼，倒是没有像何尚生预料的那般行动。西装女郎倾身靠了过来，何尚生甚至能看到他领口露出的乳沟，他一直很想知道张生到底在里面穿了什么才能有这样的效果。一根手指轻轻搭上他下巴，在他的思绪还在四处游荡时，一个吻印在了他唇角。  
是草莓味的，这样的唇彩不会太腻吗？  
何尚生觉得耳朵有点烧，重新对上张生带着好笑意味的眼。  
“……喂，干什么啊？”  
“给你一个鼓励的吻咯。当心些啊，甜心。”  
张生抬手抚弄耳边的发丝，用眼神催促他快去完成任务。  
到了现在何尚生也该反应过来了，在他不变的10月13日里也只有张生一个人每次都在给他不同的反馈，哪怕是他的态度有很细小的不同，张生都不会给出与之前完全一样的回答，做出与之前完全一样的举动。  
他突然开始好奇如果真的做出了与之前不一样的举动，这一天究竟会如何结束。  
和光头佬的交易倒是和之前没有任何差别，甚至要比之前那次更顺利，毕竟何尚生已经把需要注意的点都交代给了黄启发，拿着小抄还能考不及格的话那他也是真的没救了。

他坐在驾驶位上，等着被警灯惊到的张生回头。  
何尚生开始觉得自己是有些胜之不武，但在一个没人知道你在作弊的情况下作弊，他是否还会受到道德谴责呢？  
“送你到差馆便算我赢咯？”  
他第二次把张生铐在方向盘上，只是这次他很清楚这次自己到底打算怎么做。  
再好的老千，如果被提前得知了所有底牌，那也只能是老老实实在牌桌上输光自己所有的筹码。张生发现就连自己的炸弹也威胁不到何尚生之后便不再说话，懒懒地靠在座椅里任由嘴角的血染红衬衫，他也不再去看何尚生。  
这种局面一直持续到张生坐进警署临时牢房里也未曾改变。  
何尚生赶走了所有兴奋异常的同事，其中包括热情地冲上来想跟他拥抱的黄启发。不过他还是利用了一下黄启发，成功临时调走了看管的牢房的警察同事，只留他一个人坐在牢房门口隔着栅栏死盯着张生躺在床铺上的背影。  
他不知道该说什么，张生从进了警署开始看起来就像是整个人都被抽走了魂一样，也许他是故意用这样的表现勾起何尚生的内疚感，又也许他是真的已经觉得了无生趣。  
他便就这样枯坐着，望着一个不会再回头看他的人，直到墙上的时钟走到了午夜十二点。

何尚生被闹钟惊醒，他望向那个吵闹不休，同时又完好无损的闹钟，缓缓抬起手制止住了它进一步制造更多噪声。  
他摸出手机来，上面的日期依旧是10月13日。  
在他自己都没意识到的情况下，何尚生松了一口气。


	2. Chapter 2

何尚生自认不是什么耐心超常之人，仅仅是要第三遍重新过一次10月13日就已经让他烦躁到想要大叫。怒火上头让他直接再次一挥手把闹钟扫到地上，也懒得去收拾那一地残骸，直接拖着懒散的步伐去洗漱。  
这真的不是什么好买卖，明明上一秒还坐在警署牢房里瞪着张生，下一秒却是被闹钟吵醒，直接被剥夺了七小时的睡眠让他觉得有些吃不消。明明别人都一键回档了，为什么只有自己卡在最糟糕的状态？何尚生把脸埋进放满了冷水的洗脸池，他听到模糊的电话铃，懒得去理，脸被冷水这样浸泡总算是让他稍稍恢复了些精神。他不确定自己能坚持多久这样的循环，也许有的人会觉得在这样的一天里有无限的可能性，但何尚生却提前把自己圈死在了固定的轨道上。

他踏入酒吧时就是这样一个状态，因为没吃早饭有些低血糖，眼下也带着缺乏睡眠的青黑。  
一如既往吃着三明治的张生看着他抬手给自己点单的动作，轻松地揶揄他：“怎么，何督察昨晚没有睡好吗？”  
岂止是没有睡好，要是你知道我都经历了什么……  
何尚生白了他一眼，咽下了本将脱口而出的回答，慢吞吞地编假话回复他：“对啊，也不知道是哪个姓张的混蛋害我撞车，现在还有些头昏呢。”  
“查到啦？”被点名批评的犯人丝毫不知悔改，得意洋洋地就着水吞下最后一口三明治。“那么不知何督察今日来是想抓我还是想继续我们这个游戏呢？”  
“我知道你到底在玩什么把戏。”  
何尚生拿起服务生递来的奶茶啜了一口，他突然开始犹豫，荒唐的念头开始不受控制地形成。他想要抛下这一切拥有既定发展的情节，让列车脱轨，想要拉上张生登上那辆十分钟内就会到站的小巴，看看他到底会在哪一站下车，想要跟对方玩一个新的游戏，在对方不知晓的情况下通过作弊一般的手段直接从对方那里获得更多的信息。  
“不吃早饭就直接喝奶茶会胃痛哦，何督察。”  
张生接过服务员放在他那一侧的三明治碟子，极自然地摆到何尚生面前，就像是真的在为他着想那样。  
何尚生白了他一眼，拿起三明治吃了起来，一边随手指了下酒吧后门。  
张生拍拍他的肩，大步离开。酒吧后门关上的同时黄启发推门而入。  
“黄sir，帮我查个车牌号啦。”

他坐进办公室安排工作，继续“昨天”的搜索，只不过今天他给办公室的几个人减负了，头几个站点附近的租房信息在“昨天”就已经排除，无须再重复一遍。  
几位摸鱼惯犯还是一样的怨声载道，何尚生不予理睬，自己也拿了一打资料坐回办公桌后方认真看起。  
何尚生的脸被风吹得有些痛，视线所及之处没有障碍，两侧的高楼迅速掠过眼角，他侧头看向副驾的方向，更用力地踩下油门。引擎轰鸣着带动车辆冲得更快，张生胸口的血迹早已干涸，艳红变成铁锈污染了大片白色的布料。张生的头软软地靠在头枕上，从何尚生的角度只能看到他小半个侧脸，苍白得像个幽灵，对方的右手还被他铐在方向盘上。  
他想说点什么，想叫醒张生，但喉头像是哽住了一样发不出声。  
最后他只是在这条无尽的道路上继续驾车前行，甚至不敢再扭头看看他的乘客。  
他睁眼，对上猪公探究的眼神。  
“……做什么？”  
“我们找到两个租房时间和租户年龄跟你要求比较接近的啊，你要不要来看下？”  
何尚生从位子上一跃而起，接过猪公递过来的两份文件，又没忘记揣上张生档案里那几张照片，最后又监督了一下几位因为困倦而有些打瞌睡的下属搜索进度，最后才甩下一句我亲自去调查一下便头也不回地离开了。  
他当然知道一旦他离开办公室，那基本上也别指望他们几个能有什么实质性的进展了，所以在离开前也没忘了记好今天的调查进度。

不过兴许是老天开眼，第二位租户同一栋楼的邻居都向他确认了住在这里的就是张生。  
突如其来的幸运几乎冲昏了何尚生的头脑，不过接下去敲门无人应答的情况又让他迅速冷静下来，没有搜查令，也不想打电话惊动黄启发提前把张生给送进去。谈判专家只得独自坐在昏暗的楼道里，屁股下面是冰凉的阶梯，捡起一份不知是哪个没素质的路人随手抛在地上的传单一字一字看了起来。  
“哇，不会吧。”  
也不知道等了多久的何尚生抬起头，眼前的张生满脸的惊讶，也许还带点紧张。  
“这么敬业的吗何督察？”张生掏出钥匙开门，何尚生强撑着坐得缺乏血液循环的两条腿挤到他身后。“一定要追到疑犯家里来？”  
“不请我进去坐坐？”  
张生显然是完全没料到他能查到自己的住处，解锁到最后一道时顿了顿，最后还是对他笑笑：“请进。”  
公寓不大，但是房间内的简陋程度还是让何尚生吃了一惊。  
除了一张床铺，两套桌椅（其中一张桌子还被张生繁复的电脑设备给占得满当）之外便再没有什么其他物件。何尚生能看到的所有物品基本都是和张生这三天布置下来的陷阱有关的。  
面前展示板上钉着的剪报和配图吸引了他的目光，他凑过去，一眼便看到前几天自己刚结束了银行抢劫案谈判后因为肚饿跑去买了几个面包便在路边吃起来的照片。  
“原来那天那个偷拍我的老头是你。”  
“何督察记性倒是挺好的。”  
他回头，张生已经给自己找了个舒服姿势坐在了椅子上，手里还拿着一罐维他奶，丝毫不介意何尚生对他房间内这些已经可以称得上是犯罪物证进行观察。  
“你这个主人做得好差劲，都不招呼一下客人的吗？”  
何尚生假惺惺地抱怨，张生也假意震惊，晃晃手里的易拉罐，两人默契地选择不讨论何尚生这种不告自来的行为到底算不算得上是作客。  
“那你要喝吗？”  
“不要。”  
他继续检查张生的准备工作，躲过对方一个白眼。  
他承认，通过这样直接的观察更能让他体会到张生计划的完整与缜密，但也让他发现了最直接的一个漏洞。  
“你为什么选中了我？”  
张生不说话，并且故意将维他奶喝出很响亮的动静。  
何尚生的手指点点财务公司的设计蓝图，和一旁剪报照片里还作为飞虎队队长的他干瞪眼：“你的计划只是需要一个人来配合你演戏，为什么是我？”  
“……何督察，有些事情说得太细就没意思了。”  
他没有继续追问下去，走到桌边拿了一罐维他奶，又在张生身旁的空位坐了下来。  
后续他们聊了些什么，何尚生已记不太清，大多是关于张生在英国的生活，或是关于何尚生在飞虎队时的一些趣事。他也记不太清自己是什么时候维持着坐姿睡着的，他只知道自己醒过来的时候腰酸背痛，身上还盖着张生那件灰色的西装外套。窗外天色已经暗了下来，何尚生倒不太担心会迟到之类的，毕竟……  
高跟鞋踩在木地板上的声音吸引了他的视线，高挑的短发女性站在房内看他，甚至还摆了个更能凸显他的细腰的姿态。  
何尚生努力无视他的腰背发出的抗议，用有些滑稽的姿势挣扎着起身。  
他走向张生，甚至伸出手去揽住对方的腰，仿佛真的是要共赴晚宴的情侣一般。

何尚生睁开眼，闹钟响起，他开始不太明白该如何跨过这一天。


End file.
